nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica Liones/Plot
Vaizel Fight Festival arc Veronica is first mentioned by Elizabeth, during a nostalgic remembrance, to be tomboyish and to have often fought with sword with other boys as a girl, for which she would be scolded by their father. She is then introduced when she stops her subordinate, Griamore, from further hurting Elizabeth , and then takes her to a room in Ceramic Tear Inn, where, as Griamore stays guard outside, scolds her sister for sneaking out of the castle, and orders Griamore to stand down when he is alarmed by her raising her voice. Upon her sister questioning her whether she was taken there under the orders of the kingdom, Veronica accepts so, and also states that if Elizabeth was captured by her then, she could even become the future princess. Quickly adding that she was joking, she then asks her sister to come back to the castle, since as a princess and Holy Knight, she had enough influence to "do something". Elizabeth, however, refuses to do so and then also expresses her opposition to the Holy Knights' enslavement of the citizens, with Veronica justifying it by saying that the citizens' forced involvement in military activities was for their own protection in the upcoming war. She continues to say that rumors state Elizabeth to be hunting the Holy Knights down with the Seven Deadly Sins, and asking her to cut all ties with the legendary group, informs her that they are all "despicable and evil". Their captain, Meliodas, she includes, is not a half-hearted criminal, but a "raging monster who leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes", and that his child-like appearance is, but a mask. When her sister opposes the statement, Veronica argues that Meliodas is simply deceiving her to use her later, and when Elizabeth refuses to disclose the Deadly Sins' location, refuses to let her out of the room, but before going out, gives her a pendant of their father's which he says will protect them from evil, and orders Griamore to guard her. Later, after Griamore is defeated by Meliodas, who also frees Elizabeth, she angrily wakes her unconscious subordinate, who informs her of Meliodas having done so. When he offers to chase Meliodas immediately, she stops him, and cryptically informs him that they have already made their move. Veronica is later seen among the audience of Vaizel's annual Fight Festival's first battle, which is between Griamore and Matrona, when she comments that the Seven Deadly Sins have fallen for her trap, and that their arrogance will be their downfall; she also wonders if Elizabeth was among the crowd. After Matrona removes her cloak and reveals her identicalness to Elizabeth, Veronica notices that the mysterious fighter also possesses the pendant she had given Elizabeth the previous night, wondering whether Matrona is her sister. She tries to stop Griamore from battling, only for him to refuse, stating that the moves Matrona had displayed earlier in the preliminary were impossible for a frail girl like Elizabeth. When Matrona destroys Griamore's ability and then defeats him, both with a single punch, she is shown to be very surprised and shocked. She is later seen helping the injured Griamore, when she finds Howzer walking towards them, as he asks the both as to the reasons they had come to Vaizel. Answering the Holy Knight's question, they inform him that the child, and the man beside him, he had suspected to be Meliodas and Ban, respectively, earlier, were, in fact, the Deadly Sins themselves. When Howzer questions them whether they were planning to capture the Deadly Sins alone, she informs him that their primary priority was to ensure Elizabeth's safety, and instructs him to not cause a commotion that will endanger it. She, along with Griamore, watches in surprise when Howzer starts running toward the fighting festival, while enjoying himself being able to witness Meliodas and Ban's battle personally. When Guila and Jericho begin their attack, Veronica states that the attack was earlier than planned, and has started before Elizabeth has been found. She then instructs Griamore to find and protect Elizabeth. The two soon find Elizabeth due to Hawk's noises, just as Elizabeth returns to her normal size. After giving her sister some of her clothes, Veronica states her intentions to take Elizabeth back to the capital, and notices the pendant she gave Elizabeth on Meliodas' neck, which Elizabeth justifies by replies that it was her who gave it to him. As Elizabeth keeps refusing to return, Meliodas wakes separates the two, and tries to convince Veronica that he will protect Elizabeth. Now convinced that Elizabeth is being brainwashed, Veronica recalls her meeting with Hendrickson earlier, and chants the incantation that triggers the Goddess Amber, the stone on her pendant. The stone shines brightly, and Meliodas then mysteriously disappears. Veronica grabs the Goddess Amber, and concludes that Meliodas was a monster, since the stone affects only demonic beings. When Elizabeth refuses to accept Veronica's claims, and to return with her, Veronica orders Griamore to form a barrier around Elizabeth with "Wall". Much to the three's surprise, however, Ban suddenly wakes from his unconsciousness, and takes Veronica hostage. Veronica is able to escape thanks to Jericho and Guila's arrival, and the former's surprise attack on Ban. Guila walks towards the scene, noticing that her targets are under custody, extends her hand to help Elizabeth after Griamore releases his barrier over her. Veronica stops her, declaring that she will be taking her sister. Guila argues against, and as Veronica opposes again, dismisses the second princess' authority and threatens to use force if Veronica doesn't hand Elizabeth over. Immediately, Griamore surrounds Guila and Jericho in a barrier. While Veronica's attention is focused on Guila, Elizabeth manages to flee, with Veronica chasing. Few moments later, the sisters' footsteps trigger one of explosive mines Guila had planted earlier. Veronica manages to protect Elizabeth, but suffers fatal injuries herself. Elizabeth was shock to see the sight of Veronica on the verge of death and told her to hold on, but Veronica told Elizabeth if she was fine, Elizabeth told Veronica that she was fine and told her that she always protected her even when they were four and not related by blood, but Veronica then told her that it did not matter if they were related by blood. Elizabeth then told Veronica that she was sorry for telling her she hates her, but Veronica told Elizabeth that she loved her to which Elizabeth tearful she loves her too and Veronica response that she knew because they are sisters. Veronica then orders Griamore to protect Elizabeth and passed away. Griamore then takes her body to a lake called Pernes, where Veronica and Elizabeth used to play, and buries her. Kingdom Infiltration arc In a far away land from Kingdom of Liones, Veronica was seen alive and in a forest, pleading everyone to protect Elizabeth since she is a "special existence." Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc After the Liones was set free from the Holy Knights, Griamore was still upset over the death of his father, Dreyfus which is where Veronica appeared in front of Griamore to the latter shock as he thought she was dead and her leg was broken. Griamore and Veronica end up seeing the fire work and festival together. After recovering from her wounds, Veronica began to be trained as a knight by Guila. Albion arc When Griamore, Howzer and Gilthunder decided to leave Liones to find the truth about Dreyfus, Veronica is upset as she wanted to be with him, revealing the promise they made when they were children. After hearing his reasons, Veronica accepts that he leaves and asks his companions to take care of him. After this, Veronica takes a walk through the kingdom with Margaret and Elizabeth, telling the latter if she does not intend to say a few words to Meliodas before leaving. Great Fight Festival arc When Guila and Gustaf lead a squadron of Holy Knights to Zeldon to meet with Denzel to discuss the situation of the Ten Commandments, Veronica accompanies them disguised as an apprentice named Nikka. When Gustaf complains about the indifference of "Nikka", Guila pities this, provoking a scolding of her apprentice. When she asked Guila if she was well after hearing that Gowther was a possible member of the Ten Commandments, Denzel reveals her identity, scolded her niece for immersing herself in the situation against his wishes and those of his brother. When revealed, Veronica claims that she only wants to be able to do something for her kingdom, thanking her uncle for allowing her to stay. Defensive Battle for Liones arc When the Ten Commandments invade Liones, Veronica stays inside the castle with Guila and her father and sister. When the other Holy Knights come in with the intention of evacuating the castle, all are confronted by Fraudrin. Guila tries to take Veronica from there, but Veronica tells Guila that she should stay for the sake of her brother Zeal, just so Grayroad appears to have captured all the other humans in the castle including Zeal. After Merlin manages to defeat and capture Grayroad in a test tube, Veronica tries to calm Guila when she demands that Merlin release her brother from her ice magic. Veronica is then taken with all the others in the castle in Merlin's Perfect Cube and presence the battle of Meliodas against Fraudrin. When Griamore creates a barrier around him and Fraudrin with the intention of sacrificing himself to avoid the destruction of the kingdom, Veronica cries out in tears not to do so. Finally, Veronica witnesses how Fraudrin is allowed to be killed by Meliodas. Corand arc After the battle in Liones ended, Veronica indirectly frees Griamore from the curse that kept him as a child by kissing him while they were both in bed, causing a misunderstanding when Guila sees the situation. Veronica meets with Gowther while this one was fleeing by Liones. Seeing the face of the princess, Gowther remembers the face of his deceased lover, provoked that he would break into a state of havock. Veronica fled the situation by order of King. Prelude to the New Holy War arc Veronica is seen next to Griamore in front of Fraudrin's grave. New Holy War arc When Margaret and Gilthunder are rescued during the evacuation of the kingdom, Veronica stays to watch them together with Griamore and Howzer. When Gilthunder wakes up, Griamore and Howzer talk about how stressful is that Hendrickson is still alive, to which Veronica says that Griamore is the one who always makes others worry about him, while Griamore says that he is the one who cares about her training with swords. Howzer interrupts by saying that both should be said to love each other at once, causing Veronica to spit out her surprise. Demon King arc With the end of the Holy War, Veronica attends the celebration in the new Boar Hat. There, she is seen being held by Griamore. The next day, Margaret and Veronica admire the ring Elizabeth gave her father as a birthday present. Baltra then asks the two to help him organize the welcome party for Elizabeth and the Sins where he plans to give them an important announcement, leaving his daughters surprised by his happy attitude. Veronica then attends to the party organized by her father. There, he asks Meliodas to marry Elizabeth and become the king, revealing that Margaret and Gilthunder have already reject the same offer saying that they are not cut out for the job. Baltra ensures that Elizabeth will have no objection, but she says she can not accept. Everyone is stunned when Elizabeth reveals that she plans to go to the Demon Realm with Meliodas. Despite being hearthbroken with her sister's choise, Veronica goes next to her family to dismiss Meliodas and Elizabeth at the entrance to the Demon Realm. But before they could leave, a giant rock suddenly falls, seemingly crushing Elizabeth to death, to the horror of everyone present. However, Elizabeth is saved in the last minute by Merlin who teleport she to safety just in time. Merlin then uses Curse Discovery to reveal that Elizabeth's curse was restored. While in middle of the battle with the Sins the Demon King stands with a new, gigantic and monstrous vessel created from the same land of Britannia, a frightened Veronica hugs Griamore. References }} Category:History